Having Fun With Dokuganryu
by LoliMon-san
Summary: Chosokabe Motochika, seorang Bajak Laut yang sedang dilanda kebosanan terhadap laut, mendapat sesuatu yang menarik di tengah kejenuhannya. Warning inside, MotoMasa, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic request-an dari temen facebook ku, Agem alias Mega. This one's for you!**

 **Yo, yo, yo I'm back! Akhirnya setelah laptop saya kembali sehat dari virus, saya bisa lanjut nulis ff, woohoo!**

 **Ok, cukup. 'cause saya tau, reader gak suka A/N yang terlalu panjang.**

 **Yosh kita mulai ceritanya!**

* * *

 **Having Fun With Dokuganryuu**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Genre : Romance** **, Humor**

 **Pairing : Motochika, Masamune**

 **Warning : OOC, YAOI, TYPO, Humor black joke, Lolipop Scene**

* * *

"Membosankan."

Gumam seorang pria berambut perak, pakaian serba ungu, serta memakai _eyepatch_ di mata sebelah kiri. Sedang duduk di dek kapal sambil memandangi lautan yang terbentang luas. Chosokabe Motochika dilanda kebosanan. Meski dia seorang Bajak Laut, rasa jenuh terhadap lautan ternyata bisa menghampirinya. Lelaki ini menginginkan sesuatu yang lain, harus menarik tentunya.

Motochika mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Saat sedang memandang langit biru, tiba-tiba...

 **SYUUUNG... PLETAK!**

"Wadaw!"

Objek itu menghantam wajahnya. Motochika meringis kesakitan dan mengumpatkan kalimat kasar. Siapa sih yang berani melempar barang sialan itu ke wajah tampan -tapi agak somplak-nya? Dia bersumpah akan mengutuk orang itu! Dia pun mencari benda itu, berniat membuangnya ke laut. Benda tersebut tergeletak tak jauh di samping kirinya, lelaki itu pun mengambilnya.

Namun, saat hendak membuangnya, Bajak Laut ini memperhatikan benda ditangannya tersebut. Benda itu adalah sebuah gentong kecil warna coklat, dipadukan lukisan berbentuk spiral, penutup terbuat dari kayu dan ada tali yang melilitnya. Di antara tali itu, ada kertas berwarna putih.

Karena penasaran, Motochika mengambil kertas itu. Dia membuka lipatannya, kemudian membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut. Saat sudah selesai membaca isi dari benda putih itu, dia langsung tersenyum, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringaian mengerikan dan lelaki ini pun hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. He...he...hahahahaha!" Motochika tertawa keiblisan.

.

.

.

Oshuu.

"Aniki! Memangnya ada urusan apa sampai kita harus ke Oshuu?" tanya anak buah Motochika.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik pada Dokuganryuu," jawab Bajak Laut tersebut kalem. "Ayo."

"Aye!"

Saikai no Oni dan anak buahnya pun memacu kudanya menuju kawasan Oshuu, melewati pasar yang sangat ramai, melalui perumahan warga dan sampai lah mereka di depan gerbang kediaman Date Masamune. Namun, tak semudah begitu saja untuk bisa langsung bertemu dengan naga biru itu. Motochika harus melewati sang Ryuu no Migime yang menurutnya agak menyusahkan.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke sini, Chosokabe-dono?"

"Aku ingin tunjukkan sesuatu yang spesial padanya."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Raut wajah Kojuuro semakin serius. "Aku sebagai mata kanan Masamune-sama harus tahu!"

Dengan santai Motochika membalas, "Tenang saja, ini bukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Aku janji tak akan melukai tubuh indah Tuanmu, Katakura-dono."

Kojuuro kurang yakin dengan perkataan Motochika itu. Bagaimana kalau ternyata kedatangannya kemari hanya jebakan yang bisa membunuh Masamune? Samurai kidal ini tetap berhati-hati, karena sedekat apapun orang itu bersama tuannya, dia harus waspada dan melindungi Masamune.

"Ayolah, bung," ucap Motochika menepuk pundak Kojuuro. "Aku ke sini datang dengan damai, bukan untuk berperang," sambungnya.

"Baik, kau boleh bertemu Masamune-sama. Tapi kalau kau berbuat macam-macam, aku tak akan segan menebas kepalamu!" ujar Kojuuro dengan tegas.

"Ya, ya, boleh saja." Motochika berkata seadanya.

"Tapi kau harus menunggu, Masamune-sama sedang latihan di dojo."

"Boleh aku melihatnya latihan?"

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menunggu."

"Ayolaaah! Hanya melihatnya saja," pinta Motochika.

Motochika terus meminta pada Kojuuro agar bisa melihat Masamune latihan, tapi selalu ditolak oleh Migime itu. Bajak Laut ini sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui pemimpin Oshuu itu. Telinga Kojuuro sudah panas mendengar ocehan Motochika, dia seorang daimyo paling merepotkan yang pernah ia temui. Akhirnya dengan berat, Kojuuro mengijinkan Saikai no Oni bertemu Masamune. Dia mengantar si tamu menuju dojo.

Sesampainya di dojo, Motochika melihat orang yang ingin dia temui sedang serius melatih teknik pedangnya. Lelaki bersurai perak ini terpaku pada Masamune, dia tak ingin melihat objek lain, justru samurai itulah yang jadi daya tariknya sekarang. Apalagi ditambah dengan buliran bening di wajah serta lehernya, di mata Motochika, Masamune terlihat lebih...menggoda.

.

.

.

Latihan pun usai, Masamune menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Dia sangat kelelahan, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia kehausan, dia berbalik untuk mengambil cangkir teh, ternyata ada Motochika sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang cangkir teh. Tentu hal ini membuat lelaki berambut coklat itu agak kaget dengan kehadiran si Bajak Laut.

"Yo." sapa Motochika disertai senyuman hangat. "Untukmu," lanjutnya, memberikan teh itu pada Masamune.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Saikai no Oni?" tanya Masamune yang mengabaikan sapaan Motochika. Saat dia ingin mengambil teh dari lelaki di hadapannya, tiba-tiba Motochika menjauhkannya dari jangkauan tangan Masamune. Wajah samurai ini kesal, sedangkan daimyo dari Provinsi Tosa itu hanya memasang wajah santai.

"Istirahatkan dulu tanganmu, biar aku yang membantumu minum."

"Aku bukan orang sakit, bodoh."

Tangan kiri Motochika menyentuh pergelangan tangan Masamune. "Kau ini memang keras kepala. Tanganmu pasti terasa sakit karena terus dipakai berlatih." Motochika mencoba untuk perhatian pada naga itu.

Masamune menepis tangan Motochika, "Aku tak suka dikasihani seperti itu!" bentak Masamune terhadap perlakuan Motochika.

"Huuh...ini." Motochika memberikan cangkir tehnya untuk Masamune. Daimyo Oshuu itu menerimanya, kemudian langsung menegak tehnya.

Saat sudah selesai minum, Motochika dengan cepat melempar gelas yang dipegang Masamune. Kedua tangan Motochika mendekap tubuh Masamune, wajahnya ia dekatkan ke wajah lelaki pengguna enam pedang itu, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Bajak Laut ini menikmati bibirnya penuh nafsu. Masamune kekurangan oksigen, setiap kali dia mencoba menghirup udara, hal itu selalu menjadi kesempatan Motochika untuk memperdalam ciuman. Bibir mereka masih bertautan, penguasa Shikoku ini menyudutkan daimyo Oshuu itu ke sudut ruangan, agar dia tak banyak memberontak.

Tapi tak berapa lama...

 **BUG! DAAKK!**

"Gaah!"

Tangan kanan Masamune yang masih memegang pedangnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia gunakan untuk memukul Motochika tepat di wajah, dagu, perut sekaligus menendang dadanya.

" _You...! What the heck are you doing, dumbass?!_ " bentak Masamune lagi sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"Aku menciumu." Motochika membalas omongan Masamune datar, sambil membersihkan darah di bibirnya.

"Cih!"

"Hm. Oh ya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu. Kau ingin melihatnya?"

" _Not interested_."

"Ayolah, kau pasti suka," ucap Motochika meyakinkan Masamune agar melihat benda yang dia bawa.

"Aku malah malas melihatnya," kata Masamune super dingin.

Motochika menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu duduk di lantai. Dia mengulurkan tangannya sembari berkata, "Kemarilah, duduk di dekatku, Dokuganryuu."

"Tidak mau." tolak Masamune.

"Ck. Tenang saja, yang aku bawa bukan barang berbahaya. Kalau kau tak percaya, tanya saja pada Migime-mu."

"Oh, kalau begitu aku akan bertanya pada Kojuuro sekarang juga."

Masamune berjalan ke luar dojo meninggalkan si tamu, Motochika buru-buru berdiri lalu mengejar Masamune. Lelaki ini berhasil mengejarnya, dia memegang kedua bahu samurai itu kemudian menarik tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hoi, hoi. Beginilah caramu memperlakukan seorang tamu? Bersikap cuek dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, huh?"

"Tamu sepertimu memang pantas mendapat perlakuan itu, kau tamu paling menyebalkan."

Motochika hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Masamune memang orang paling dingin, cuek, keras kepala dan frontal yang pernah ia temui. Tapi itulah daya tariknya, mengapa Motochika menyukai dirinya. Motochika mencium dan mengelus-elus rambut basahnya.

"Kau basah," ucap si Bajak Laut, masih memeluknya.

"Itu karena aku beres latihan, bodoh," balasnya sedingin tadi.

"Hm."

"Hey, memangnya kau ingin menunjukkan apa?" Masamune terlihat penasaran sekarang.

"Ah, ada saja. Kau pasti tertarik, dan bagaimana kalau kita kembali masuk ke dojo mu. Lama-lama pegal juga terus berdiri."

"Ya, ayo."

Motochika tersenyum kemenangan, seringaian di wajahnya semakin melebar. Dia merangkul Masamune untuk masuk kembali ke dojo pribadinya. Setelah masuk, Bajak Laut itu menutup pintu ruangan, membuat Masamune jadi panik. Motochika mengajaknya untuk duduk di hadapanya, lelaki beriris kelabu itu pun menurutinya.

"Hey maju sedikit, jangan jauh seperti itu," kata lelaki berarmor serba ungu itu menarik tangan Masamune.

"Terserah aku. Dan cepatlah tunjukkan apa yang kau bawa!" Masamune mulai tak sabaran karena Motochika terlalu bertele-tele. Dan dia benci hal seperti itu.

"Baiklah."

Pria itu merogoh kantung celananya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah gentong kecil warna coklat. Masamune hanya menaikkan alis kirinya. Dia heran, apa menariknya gentong kecil tersebut? Terlihat biasa saja. Motochika sudah menebak bagaimana ekspresinya saat melihat benda di tangannya ini, jadi dia hanya diam saja.

Masamune membuka suara, " _You kidding me, right?_ "

"Tidak, inilah yang aku ingin tunjukkan," ujar si pemilik barang itu.

"Kau memaksaku untuk melihat benda yang _useless_ itu? Lucu sekali," respon Masamune datar.

"Cobalah untuk menghargai sesuatu, Dokuganryuu."

"Percuma saja kalau itu tak berguna dan hanya sebuah sampah."

Cukup! Motochika sudah tak tahan dengannya, justru di saat Masamune menunjukkan sikap cuek dan frontalnya tersebut, dia malah ingin 'menyerang' Masamune. Dari ciuman tadi saja, dia sebenarnya belum puas. Motochika mengarahkan benda tersebut di depan wajah Masamune, lalu membuka penutupnya. Dan sesaat kemudian...

 **BRRUUSSSHHHH**

Keluarlah asap yang menyembur tepat menuju wajah Masamune, dia tak sempat menghindar atau pun menutup hidungnya. Nafasnya tersengal, dia terbatuk-batuk parah, dan dadanya terasa sesak yang teramat sangat. Sementara Motochika, dia lebih cepat, lelaki ini mundur menjauh sambil menutup hidungnya. Motochika hanya diam dan menunggu reaksi asap tersebut, pada saat asapnya sudah hilang, dia mendekati Masamune lagi.

"Masamune..."

"Uhuuk...uhuuk...dadaku sesak...haah, haah, Motochika..." Masamune terus batuk dan memegangi dadanya, tubuhnya serasa panas.

"Hey, tenangkan dirimu." Motochika bukannya panik, malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Keadaan Masamune sudah membaik, nafasnya sudah teratur kembali dan entah mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri untuk memeluk Motochika. Lelaki yang dipeluk pun membalas pelukannya, di wajahnya terpampang seringaian nakal karena berhasil menjalankan rencananya.

"Masamune..." panggil Motochika dengan suara yang terkesan _gentle._ Dia menyentuh pipi Masamune, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga lelaki itu dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Sekarang, kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku dan kau harus berkata sejujur-jujurnya padaku. Mengerti."

"Ok." Masamune mengangguk, dia merasa tergelitik saat Motochika membisikkannya.

Seringaian di wajah Motochika semakin melebar, reaksi dari benda tersebut ternyata memang bekerja. Dia menyentuh pipi Masamune kemudian mencium bibirnya lagi, ciumannya menurun menuju leher dan dada.

"Kau benar-benar basah...tapi aku suka, kau terlihat lebih seksi- Guuhh!," goda si Bajak Laut yang langsung mendapat pukulan di rahang dari Masamune dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Jangan pernah mengucapkan kalimat menjijikan lagi!" marah si naga, masih mengepalkan tangannya.

' _Hooo... jadi begini ya, kalau dia sedang digoda'_ batin Motochika sembari mengelus rahangnya.

"Baik, baik...maafkan aku, Sayang," ujarnya lagi, sekarang memakai embel-embel 'Sayang'.

"Eh...uhm, ya. Aku maafkan."

Motochika cukup tersentak dengan respon Masamune. Sepertinya dia suka kalau dipanggil 'Sayang' olehnya, kenapa ia tak memanggilnya seperti itu dari dulu, ya? Mungkin Masamune bisa membuat Motochika terhibur dengan ekspresi wajahya.

"Nah, langsung ke intinya saja," Motochika menyentuh kedua tangan Masamune. "Aku ingin tinggal di Oshuu untuk beberapa hari, bilang pada Ryuu no Migime-mu kalau kau mengizinkanku untuk berada di sini. Alasannya, bagian kapalku ada kerusakan parah tepat saat dekat Provinsimu. Dan layani aku sebagaimana seorang tamu. Mengerti, Sayang?" sambungnya, dengan meminta untuk tinggal di Oshuu untuk beberapa hari.

"Ya, baiklah. Aku akan bicara padanya sekarang." Masamune dengan mudahnya mengabulkan permintaan pengguna senjata jangkar itu. Lelaki berambut hitam itu keluar ruangan dojo, lalu pergi menemui Kojuuro untuk membicarakan permintaan Motochika.

Oh, kalian ingin tahu kenapa Masamune bisa berubah seperti ini? Itu karena, asap yang dikeluarkan dari gentong kecil milik Motochika tersebut, adalah asap yang bisa membuat orang terkena objek putih itu menjadi penurut kepada si pemilik benda itu.

Masih ingat dengan kertas yang dibaca Motochika di awal-awal? Di kertas itu tertulis;

' _Jika kau menemukan gentong ini, kau akan mendapat kesenangan, sesuai yang kau inginkan. Cara kerja asap ini adalah, agar si orang yang menjadi sasaran kesenanganmu menuruti semua ucapanmu. Caranya : Arahkan benda ini tepat ke wajah orang itu, buka penutupnya dengan cepat, menjauhlah dari sekitar asap, tunggulah beberapa saat, dan reaksi dari benda ini akan bekerja._

 _P.S : Waktu kerja asap ini hanya bertahan selama 3 hari, dan hanya bisa dilakukan ketika kau berduaan dengan sasaranmu. Jika di lingkungan orang banyak, reaksinya tidak akan bekerja.'_

Begitulah isi dari surat di benda putih itu, tentu saja ini menjadi kesempatan besar bagi Motochika.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Motochika pun akhirnya menginap di Oshuu. Kojuuro sudah menyiapkan kamar untuknya beristirahat. Motochika dan Masamune sudah selesai makan malam, dan sekarang waktunya Motochika untuk 'bersenang-senang' di kamar naga itu. Masamune berada dipelukannya, dia bersikap manja padanya. Kalau di depan orang lain, dia akan berperilaku seperti dirinya sehari-hari. Namun, jika di depan Motochika, dia berubah drastis.

Mereka membaringkan tubuhnya di futon, Motochika menindih tubuh Masamune kemudian menciumnya lembut. Sesudah menciumnya, lelaki berambut perak itu mulai berbicara.

"Masamune, jujurlah padaku. Kenapa setiap kali aku memintamu untuk tidur denganku, kau selalu menolaknya? Sampai-sampai kau selalu memberikan bogem mentah di wajahku, kenapa?" tanya penguasa Shikoku, sembari menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Masamune.

"...Entahlah, menurutku itu terasa aneh. Wajar aku memukulmu, karena aku sebenarnya panik. Kau...suka menyergapku secara tiba-tiba," jawabnya, ekspresi Masamune menjadi malu-malu saat mengatakannya.

"Aneh, ya. Aku mengerti, tapi..." Motochika menjeda ucapannya, nafasnya memburu. Pemandangan di depannya sungguh mengundang nafsunya.

"Hmm?" Masamune menatapnya dengan ekspresi polos. Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu seperti itu, Masamune. Bisa-bisa si Bajak Laut itu 'melahap' habis dirimu!

"Jangan tatap aku dengan tatapan polosmu itu. Ugh...kau sangat menggoda!"

Motochika mencium Masamune penuh nafsu, dia memainkan indra pengecapnya. Tangan Motochika ia gunakan untuk membuka yukata kenaan Masamune. Sekarang bagian atasnya sudah terekspos sempurna.

Tangan kanan Motochika meraba-raba dada serta perut orang yang dia cintai. Gerakan tangannya terus menurun menuju 'milik' Masamune, kemudian memainkannya dengan cepat. Motochika sekarang mencium dan menghisap lehernya, sehingga meninggalkan tanda merah, lalu menjilat ke dada sebelah kiri.

"Aahh...mmhh..." suara lenguhan Masamune terdengar indah di telinga Motochika, gerakan tangan di 'milik'nya semakin ia percepat, membuatnya mendesah kencang, Motochika tersenyum puas.

Selanjutnya, Motochika melepas seluruh pakaian Masamune maupun dirinya. Motochika 'menyerang'nya kembali dengan mencium perutnya. Tangan kirinya memainkan 'milik'nya, sedangkan tangan kanannya, dia arahkan ke 'bagian belakang', kemudian memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam.

"Ah! Perih...ah!" desahan Masamune semakin kencang, ia tak kuasa menahan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Maaf, Masamune. Tapi kumohon biasakan dirimu," ucap Motochika yang malah memasukkan jari telunjuknya, agar Masamune bisa menikmati kegiatan ini.

Lama-kelamaan desahan kesakitan dari Masamune kini terdengar seperti menikmati sentuhannya, sudah mulai terbiasa mungkin. Motochika menyadari hal ini, dia pun memasukkan jari manisnya. Tiga jarinya sudah masuk ke 'bagian belakang' Masamune, di mana sekarang desahannya semakin liar. Ah, ternyata bagian sensitifnya beberapa kali tersentuh oleh jari-jari Motochika. 'Milik' Masamune yang ada di genggaman lelaki itu sampai mengeluarkan cairan putih.

Beberapa lama kemudian, ketiga jari lelaki berambut perak tersebut ia keluarkan. Lalu, Motochika menarik tangan Masamune, memposisikannya untuk duduk. Motochika berdiri di hadapan Masamune, dan menarik dagunya.

"Buka mulutmu," kata Motochika. Masamune pun menuruti perkataannya dan membuka mulutnya. Tangan Masamune yang ditarik tadi, menggenggam 'milik' Motochika.

"Hey, kau mau lolipop? Tenang saja aku akan memberikannya padamu. Nah, sekarang masukkan 'lolipop'ku yang kau genggam itu dan hisaplah," ujarnya, mengarahkan 'lolipop'nya menuju mulut Masamune.

Lelaki bermarga Date itu menghisap 'lolipop' Motochika. Dia mengulum dan memijatnya dengan gerakan perlahan. Menit-menit berikutnya gerakan mulutnya semakin ia percepat, dia mengulum sambil tangannya meremas-remas 'lolipop' itu. Masamune ternyata hebat dalam hal ini, 'lolipop' Motochika semakin membesar dan mengeras di dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Bajak laut itu tak mau kalah, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk semakin menikmati pijatan lembutnya.

Dirasa cukup, Motochika menarik keluar 'lolipop'nya dari mulut Masamune, dia pun duduk di depannya.

"Aku belum selesai, Saikai no Oni!" protes Masamune.

"Hehe, maaf. Tapi aku sudah tak sabar ingin 'masuk' ke 'sana'." Motochika mendorong tubuh Masamune dan membaringkannya lagi. Dia mencium naga itu sebentar, kedua tangannya menyentuh kaki Masamune, lalu melebarkan kakinya. Masamune sekarang benar-benar terekspos.

"Kau siap, Dokuganryuu? Tenang saja, ya." Motochika sebisa mungkin menenangkan Masamune sebelum memasuki dirinya. Masamune hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Perlahan, Motochika memasukinya. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan kecil dari Masamune saat 'lolipop' itu sudah di dalamnya. Motochika memulai gerakan keluar-masuk pelan-pelan. Bermenit-menit berlalu, gerakan di bawah sana mulai dipercepat. Kedua tangan Bajak Laut itu memegang pinggul Masamune, dia sudah memasuki dirinya lebih dalam. Desahan Masamune terdengar menggoda dan semakin menambah suasana nikmat di kamar ini.

Gerakan lelaki perak itu semakain cepat, hentakkannya semakin keras, desahan keduanya pun semakin menggila. Inilah yang Motochika inginkan, ia ingin memiliki Masamune seluruhnya. Sudah lama ia menginginkan tubuh indah si naga, namun setiap dia memintanya, Masamune tak segan-segan memukul wajah dan perutnya. Dan sekarang, dia bisa merasakannya, meski dengan bantuan asap tadi.

"Ah...ah, mmhh...Motochika..."

"Haa...Masamune..."

" _Kiss me_ ~"

Bibir mereka saling bertemu, suara decakkan lidah keduanya yang saling beradu terdengar. Demi memuaskan nafsu Masamune, tangan kanan Motochika memainkan 'milik'nya dengan gerakan naik-turun yang sangat cepat.

"Mmhhh, aaahh, nnhhh...!" 'milik' Masamune mengeluarkan cairan putih yang lumayan banyak. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hubungan badan, jadi cepat keluar.

Mereka berganti posisi, Motochika mengeluarkan 'lolipop'nya. Dia mengangkat tubuh Masamune untuk berdiri, kemudian membalikan tubuhnya sehingga membelakangi Motochika. Posisi mereka sekarang berdiri, Motochika memasuki dirinya kembali. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk memeluk Masamune, satu tangan lagi ia gunakan untuk mengangkat satu kaki pemimpin Oshuu itu. Pinggul Motochika dimaju-mundurkan dengan cepat, lebih cepat dan sangat cepat.

Gaya berdiri seperti ini cukup menyenangkan bagi Motochika, namun mereka harus menjaga keseimbangan tubuh, terutama Masamune. Lelaki mata satu kiri itu tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, satu kakinya sudah lemas dan bergetar. Hentakkan keras dari gerakkan Motochika melemahkannya, apalagi sekarang partner _sex_ -nya menjilat dan menggigit telinganya.

"Aaahh...Motochika...mmhh...aku tak suka...posisi ini...ah!" Masamune protes dengan gayanya. Dia seperti meminta pada Motochika untuk merubah posisi. Mau tak mau pengguna senjata jangkar itu berhenti sebentar lalu merebahkan Masamune ke futon lagi, tetap memunggunginya.

"...Hey, ingin melakukannya lagi?" goda Motochika, merapihkan rambut kekasihnya yang berantakan.

"Ya, aku...belum puas," balas Masamune disertai senyuman lembut dan tatapan lemahnya pada Motochika.

Detik itu juga, Motochika 'menerjang' tubuh Masamune, dia mengelus-elus punggung, dan meremas pinggangnya. Temponya dipercepat, hentakkannya lebih diperkeras, 'lolipop'nya beberapa kali mengenai titik sensitif Masamune. Lelaki beriris kelabu itu selalu berkata untuk terus menyentuh titik itu.

"Nghhh, ah, ah, aaahh! Motochika, aku hampir...mmhh... haaa..."

"Haaa...Masamune...Masamune..."

Tiga hentakkan terakhir, Motochika mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Masamune. Mereka berdua mendesah hebat saat selesai melakukan kegiatan ini. Seluruh tubuh Masamune melemas, dia langsung ambruk begitu saja dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Motochika, dia menarik selimbut lalu berbaring di sebelah kiri kekasihnya, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Bajak Laut itu mencium kening Dokuganryuu, memeluknya, dan mereka pun langsung terlelap.

.

.

.

Besoknya, Motochika bangun lebih pagi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap ruangan, dirasakannya sentuhan kulit hangat dan terdengar suara dengkuran halus di dekatnya. Oh, ternyata itu berasal dari si naga biru kesayangannya, masih tertidur dengan tenang serta pulas. Jemarinya menyusuri helaian rambut Masamune, menyentuh pipi, dan berakhir dengan mengusap-usap bibir lelaki itu menggunakan jempolnya. Motochika bangun kemudian duduk, dia memakai yukata warna abunya kembali, tak lupa dia juga memakaikan yukata Masamune ditubuh lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu. Jaga-jaga kalau tiba-tiba seorang Katakura Kojuuro datang ke kamarnya dan melihat kondisi Tuannnya berantakan seperti ini.

Kalau itu terjadi, dipastikan Motochika akan diusir dari Oshuu, dan dia tak mau waktu bersenang-senang bersama Masamune berakhir begitu saja. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Motochika berencana untuk pergi ke kamarnya agar tak menuai kecurigaan si Ryuu no Migime. Ketika sudah di depan pintu dan hendak membukanya, terdengar suara Masamune.

"Kau mau kemana, Saikai no Oni?"

Sontak, yang disebut namanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Masamune sudah bangun, lelaki mata satu kanan itu berjalan mendekatinya.

"Pagi, Masamune," sapa si tamu tersenyum hangat padanya.

" _Morning_. Barusan kau mau kemana?" tanya Masamune.

"Ah, tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin membukakan pintu, merasakan udara pagi," bohongnya.

"Oh."

"Ingin kubukakan pintunya?"

"Tak usah..." Masamune memeluk pria di hadapannya, kemudian berkata, " _Stay here...with me_."

Sebenarnya, Motochika ingin membalas pelukan ini. Tapi dia tak bisa berlama-lama, dia sudah menduga kalau Kojuuro akan segera ke kamar Masamune untuk menyiapkan keperluannya.

"Hey, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamarku," ujar Motochika.

"Hah?" raut wajah Masamune menjadi datar. Ini bahaya.

"Mm, ya...kau tahu, nanti Katakura-dono bisa curiga padaku kalau dia melihatku di sini." tutur Motochika. Sialnya ekspresi Masamune masih datar dan dia juga mendapat _deathglare_ dari pengguna enam pedang itu. "Dan...bagaimana kalau kau melepas pelukanmu dulu."

" _No_." datarnya, tatapannya semakin tajam.

Lelaki itu memikirkan cara lain, tak lama dia mendapatkannya. "Kau tahu, Katakura-dono bisa menendangku dari wilayahmu jika aku ada di kamarmu. Kau juga tidak mau 'kan jika aku cepat pulang?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau!"

"Sekarang, lepaskan pelukanmu," ucap Motochika, Masamune menurutinya. Sebelum pergi ke kamarnya, Motochika mencium pipi kekasihnya dulu, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan itu.

Dia sudah di luar kamar Masamune. Namun, niatan untuk pergi ke kamarnya hilang begitu saja, dia pun berencana menemui anak buahnya. Tepat beberapa saat dia melangkah, terlihat seorang pria memakai yukata coklat, dan memiliki bekas luka di pipi kiri berjalan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Saat sudah mendekat dia menyapanya, "Yo. Pagi, Mata kanan naga!"

Langkah pria itu terhenti. "Selamat pagi, Chosokabe-dono," balas Kojuuro dengan sopan.

"Coba kutebak, kau pasti akan membangunkan Dokuganryuu!" Chosokabe, itu tebakan yang sangat klise.

"Iya. Lebih dari itu, tugasku adalah mempersiapkan semua segala sesuatu untuk Masamune-sama." Kojuuro, itu juga jawaban yang sangat klise.

"Kau perhatian sekali ya, pada Dokuganryuu."

"Sudah sewajarnya Masamune-sama mendapat perhatian seperti itu."

"Hmp, ya sudah. Selamat bekerja, Migime-san. Aku ingin menemui anak buahku dulu."

"Ya."

Katakura Kojuuro melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Tuannya, Motochika pergi ke para bawahannya, sekedar memeriksa bagian kapal.

.

.

.

Keseharian Masamune terlihat seperti biasanya. Dari pagi sampai sore hari, dia latihan, mengatur strategi, menyelesaikan laporan, dan terkadang menikmati teh atau sake bersama Migimenya. Malam harinya, itu adalah waktu Motochika untuk berduaan dengan sang naga. Motochika 'menyerang'nya penuh nasfu, dia selalu ingin mendengar suara desahan kenikmatan dari Masamune.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Motochika tak hanya 'menerjang' Masamune malam hari saja. Mau itu pagi, siang, sore atau setiap kesempatan yang ada, dia selalu meminta Masamune untuk melakukan 'itu' dimana pun jika mereka sedang berduaan. Misalnya, di kamar mandi. Diwaktu Masamune sedang mandi, tanpa izin Motochika masuk saja ke kamar mandi begitu mudahnya tanpa ketahuan para pelayan.

Dan di sore hari ini, mereka berhubungan badan di ruang buku. Masamune berusaha mungkin untuk menahan suara desahannya, di sini terlalu sunyi, suara hembusan nafas saja bisa terdengar. Yah, namanya juga perpustakaan, pastinya sunyi.

"Ah, ah!...mmhh, haa...aahh!" Masamune masih belum bisa untuk tak mendesah. Sentuhan di bawah sana layaknya ekstasi.

"Sstt..." Motochika menutup mulut Masamune dengan mencium bibirnya. Bermenit-menit kemudian, Motochika mengeluarkan cairan hangat di dalam tubuh Masamune.

"Haa, haa...menyenangkan, bukan?" bisik Motochika.

"Um." Jawab naga itu dengan gumaman.

Sesudah itu, mereka kembali melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing sebagai seorang pemimpin sebuah klan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Masamune terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala berat serta pusing. Dia mencoba untuk duduk, tapi seketika tubuhnya mati rasa, dan terasa sakit, terutama di bagian bawahnya. Kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, begitu lemah. Meski begitu, ia perlahan-lahan bangkit dari tidurnya, dia menahan rasa sakit itu, dan Masamune pun berhasil duduk.

Masamune penasaran, kenapa badannya bisa sampai sesakit ini? Hanya demam kah? Tapi kalau demam, tak mungkin sampai mati rasa begini! Masamune tetap di posisi duduknya, entah mengapa dia jadi ingin mengingat sesuatu. Dia merapihkan yukatanya, sepertinya dia menyentuh sesuatu yang basah dan kental. Pas dilihat 'sesuatu' itu merupakan cairan warna putih, Masamune mengernyitkan alisnya, lelaki ini pun memeriksa keseluruhan badannya. Cairan putih itu berceceran, terutama di antara kaki. Sang Dokuganryuu panik! Tidak, tidak, tidak, dia tak boleh panik.

" _Shit_!" otaknya terus mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ah, dia ingat! Gentong kecil itu! Gentong kecil yang dibawa oleh Bajak Laut itu, serta asap yang tak sengaja ia hirup kemarin. Eh, kemarin? Entahlah, dia juga tak yakin. Ini membuktikan bahwa Date Masamune sudah tersadar dari reaksi asap tersebut.

Dia mencari benda tersebut, tapi di mana? Saat sibuk mencari terdengar langkah kaki yang menuju kamarnya. Itu pasti Kojuuro, dia mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Masamune," sahut seseorang dari luar. Suaranya bukan suara Kojuuro, terdengar seperti Saikai no Oni. Masamune semakin bingung.

 **SRAAAK!**

Orang itu menggeser pintunya, benar saja suara yang barusan ia dengar adalah suara Chosokabe Motochika. Masamune bertanya-tanya, sedang apa dia pagi-pagi di Oshuu? Dan juga kenapa ia mengenakan yukata, bukankah seharusnya armor?

"Pagi, Sayang. Kau sudah bangun rupanya," sapa Motochika, mendekati dirinya sembari membelai rambut coklatnya.

' _Sayang? Panggilan menjijikan macam apa itu?!'_ rutuknya dalam hati, tapi tak langsung ia teriakan. Dia menunggu dan menganalisa setiap pergerakkan dari orang tersebut.

"Kenapa diam terus? Sapa balik, dong." Jari tangan yang barusan membelai rambut, beralih menyentuh leher.

" _Sorry_ , aku jadi bengong," kata Masamune, dia merasa risih dengan sentuhan si tamu.

"Tak apa, sini."

Lagi, bibir Motochika menyentuh bibir Masamune lembut. Namun ciuman kali ini terasa berbeda, agak _awkward._ Ciuman pun mereka sudahi, Motochika mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Katakura-dono sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Bajak Laut yang sangat perhatian.

" _Thank's_."

Mereka sudah di kamar mandi. Masamune merasa aneh, bukankah seharusnya dia saja yang masuk kamar mandi? Kenapa Motochika juga masuk? Naga ini semakin panik ketika lelaki berbadan besar itu membuka pakaiannya. Masamune ingin mendorong serta memukul lelaki itu, tapi tangannya masih terasa lemas. Apalagi iblis lautan itu juga bertelanjang dada sepertinya sekarang.

Mereka berdua melakukan berendam bersama di satu bak mandi. Ck, ini terlalu _awkward_. Motochika memeluknya dari samping, dan mencium kening Masamune.

"Aku tahu tubuhmu masih terasa sakit. Jadi, nanti saja kita melakukannya."

Sontak, Masamune langsung mengerti ke arah mana ucapan lelaki itu. Dia hanya berdehem saja untuk membalas omongannya. Detakkan jantungnya tak beraturan. Tak ada pilihan lain, dia hanya bisa diam dipelukan Motochika.

.

.

.

Setelah beres membersihkan diri, mereka sekarang berada di ruang seni. Ruangan ini termasuk ruangan pribadi Masamune.

"Tubuhmu sudah baikan?" tanya Motochika.

"Hn, ya. Sudah tak sesakit tadi," jawab Masamune disertai senyuman terpaksa.

"Hoo...begitu rupanya." Motochika hanya tersenyum menganggapinya.

Detik berikutnya, Motochika mendorong tubuh Masamune cepat. Daimyo Oshuu ini mencoba melawan. Dia mendorong dada Bajak Laut itu, dia mengarahkan kepalan pada pipinya, namun langsung ditahan oleh tangan besar Motochika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Berani melawanku?" sorotan mata daimyo Tosa itu tajam dan mengkilat. Dia memegang erat kedua tangan Masamune. Satu tangannya seakan mengambil sesuatu di balik yukatanya, dan dia pun mengeluarkan gentong kecil yang Masamune cari.

"Cih!"

 **DUAK!**

Masamune sekuat tenaga menendang perut pria di atasnya, sehingga benda itu terlepas dan jatuh dari genggaman tangan Motochika. Dengan tanggap, Masamune mengambil benda tersebut. Dia bangkit berdiri dan menatap marah pada lelaki bersurai perak itu.

Motochika terkejut benda itu ada di tangan Masamune. "Berikan benda itu padaku!" pintanya dengan memaksa.

" _No_!"

"Kau...!" Motochika perlahan mendekatinya.

"Katakan padaku, apa sebenarnya benda ini?!" tanya Masamune dengan nada tinggi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu." datarnya.

"Jawab!" bentak si naga.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Having Fun With Dokuganryuu**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Kau punya mulut tidak?!" kesabaran Masamune mulai hilang.

"..." iblis lautan itu hanya diam.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan selain ini? Dan apa maksudmu tadi dengan 'melakukannya nanti'? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku selama ini?" Masamune menintograsinya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Masamune, ak-" Motochika mendekati Masamune.

"Diam di sana, dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, Saikai no Oni!"

"...Baiklah." Motochika mulai berbicara. "Gentong kecil itu berisikan asap yang bisa menghipnotis si korban agar dia menuruti semua ucapan pemiliknya dan berkata sejujur-jujurnya padanya, juga untuk kesenangan pribadi sesuai keinginan si pemilik benda. Reaksinya hanya bertahan 3 hari."

"Hah?" Masamune tak percaya dengan omongan si Bajak Laut.

Motochika meneruskan jawabannya. "Aku gunakan kesempatan ini untuk bersenang-senang denganmu. Jadi, selama 3 hari ini aku...menginap di sini dan menikmati tubuhmu."

"Pantas saja tubuhku mati rasa. Kau bersenang-senang dengan tubuhku, heh! Dasar mesum!" kata Masamune ketus.

"Itu karena kau selalu menolak ketika aku mengajakmu berhubungan badan." balasnya kalem.

"Tentu saja aku tolak! Mana sudi aku ditiduri oleh pria mesum sepertimu!" kemarahan Masamune memuncak.

"Kau boleh memukulku jika sudah mengetahui jawabanku."

"Bukan hanya memukul, aku juga akan menebas kepalamu."

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting kau senang."

Beberapa lama mereka saling terdiam. Masamune memperhatikan secara detail gentong kecil di tangannya.

"Hey, Saikai no Oni," panggil pemuda beriris kelabu itu memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Berapa kali kita...melakukan...itu?" tanya Masamune, wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Entah, aku tak menghitungnya. Aku menyetubuhimu jika ada kesempatan, dan ketika kita berduaan saja." jawab Motochika jujur.

"O-oh..."

Diam lagi. Motochika mendekati Masamune, menyentuh tangannya, lalu mencium kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu mengikuti nafsu bukan hati dan perasaanku." Motochika beralih mencium kening kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Masamune," sambungnya, suaranya lembut dan tulus.

"Mm, ya. _Love you too_." Masamune tersenyum manis.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu dengan usahaku, bukan dibantu dengan benda."

"Aku maafkan. Aku mengerti, ko."

"Boleh aku menciumu, Sayang?" goda Motochika. Bukannya ciuman yang ia dapat, ia malah kena tamparan bertubi-tubi dari Masamune.

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU 'SAYANG'! ITU MENJIJIKAN, BODOH!" amuk seorang Date Masamune yang terus menampar sampai memukul dagu Motochika.

"Gaaaahhh! Uughh! Aw, aw! H-hey, berhenti menyiksaku, M, Masamune. aku mohon...!" Motochika memohon agar Masamune berhenti memukulnya.

"Hmp!" Masamune pun berhenti menyiksa pacarnya itu, sekarang dia hanya memberi tatapan membunuh padanya.

Motochika meringis kesakitan, detik berikutnya dia tertawa saja. Entah mengapa dia jadi merindukan setiap siksaan yang diberikan Masamune. Dia memandang wajah samurai kesayangannya itu, yang ditatap kebingungan.

"Masamune, berikan gentong kecil itu."

"Apa? Kau akan menyemburkan asapnya padaku lagi? Maaf aku tak akan tertipu dengan taktikmu itu!"

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan melakukannya. Justru aku ingin menghancurkannya."

"Huh, Menghancurkannya? Benarkah?" tanya Masamune kurang yakin.

"Iya, percaya padaku. Dan pinjamkan aku pedangmu." Motochika meyakinkan lelaki bersurai coklat itu.

"Ok, ini."

Dokuganryuu memberikan benda itu ke Motochika. Mereka pun keluar ruangan seni untuk mengambil pedang, lalu pergi ke halaman belakang kastil keluarga Date.

Motochika berdiri sambil memegang benda itu, tangannya ia naikan ke atas. Dia memakai kain untuk digunakan untuk menutup hidung, begitu pun Masamune. Naga itu berdiri lebih jauh beberapa meter dari Motochika.

Dengan menentukan arah angin, Motochika melempar gentong kecil itu ke atas, kemudian...

 **SYUUT! PRAK!**

Pedang itu menebas benda tersebut sampai hancur, asap putih yang kelama-lamaan menjadi warna hitam itu terhembus angin. Motochika berlari menjauh dari area asap dan mendekati Masamune. Lelaki mata satu kiri itu hanya menyaksian objek tersebut. Asap itu menghilang, Motochika maupun Masamune membuka kain yang menutup hidung mereka kemudian bernafas lega.

"Masamune," sahut Motochika, merangkul orang yang di sebelahnya.

" _What?_ "

"Kutahu kau pasti akan memberiku bogem mentah saat aku mengatakannya..."

"Katakan saja, Motochika."

"Emm...malam ini aku ingin tidur denganmu, boleh?" Motochika sangat was-was saat ingin meminta 'itu' pada Masamune. Dia sudah siap untuk dipukul pacarnya.

Tebak apa yang terjadi... Masamune memeluknya, lalu menjawab, "Boleh."

Motochika terkejut, senang dan terpaku mendengarnya. Masamune mau diajak tidur dengannya! Ah, ia tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat malam.

"Aku ingin mendengar suara desahan-"

 **DZIIGG!**

Lagi, Masamune menonjok wajah somplaknya sembari tersenyum kesal. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan Motochika yang terkapar tak berdaya, dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas pentingnya.

.

.

.

Inilah yang dinanti-nanti pasangan ini, yaitu malam hari. Mereka berdua sudah di kamar Masamune, terlihat Motochika lebih bergairah dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya. Masamune hanya bisa tertawa melihat Motochika yang seperti itu. Di sisi lain samurai ini gugup, dan...malu.

"Hey, buka dong yukatamu," Motochika menyuruhnya untuk membuka pakaiannya. Kalau dia sih, sudah telanjang dada. Wajahnya mesum sekali.

"Singkirkan wajah _pervert_ -mu itu!" Masamune masih tak mau membuka yukatanya.

"Buka~" Chosokabe, kau membuat Masamune ingin muntah. "Mau kubantu?" tawarnya.

"Tidak usah!" tolak pacarnya tersebut.

Masamune pun melepas yukatanya, memperlihatkan kulit yang Motochika suka. Saat bajunya menurun menuju pinggang, Masamune dengan gugup dan pelan-pelan melepasnya. Hal ini membuat Motochika gregetan, kedua tangannya dengan cepat membuka bagian bawah yukatanya, dan sekarang Masamune sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Lama sekali, sih. Aku sudah tak sabar, tahu."

"Eh!? Mmmhhh...!"

Bajak Laut itu menyergap mangsanya, lalu meraup bibirnya, dan menindih tubuhnya.

"Mmhhh!" Masamune menjambak rambut Motochika.

"A-aw! Hey, kenapa?"

"P,pelan-pelan, bodoh! Jangan main serang saja!"

"Oh, maaf, maaf..."

Mereka mengulangi ciumannya, kali ini lebih mesra, lembut dan manis. Berhubungan badan dengan sifat Masamune yang asli memang berbeda, dia banyak protes atau meberontak, kadang menjitak kepala Motochika. Apalagi pada saat dia memainkan 'milik' Masamune, dia mendapat tamparan dari pacarnya itu. Lalu, saat Motochika memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke 'bagian belakang' kekasihnya, Masamune menendang kepala dan bahunya. Meski begitu, Motochika melanjutkan kegiatannya, dia sudah kebal dengan kontak fisik yang diberikan Masamune.

"Yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, hehe," ujar Bajak Laut itu dengan senyuman nakal. 'Milik'nya sudah bersiap untuk masuk ke 'sana'.

"..."

"Siap, ya. Kuharap kau tak memberiku tinjuan di saat seperti ini."

Motochika memasuki tubuh Masamune perlahan. 'Milik'nya menancap di bagian bawahnya. Dia bergerak perlahan, cepat, lebih cepat dan sangat cepat . hentakkannya juga tak kalah cepat.

"Aaahhh..." suara desahan Masamune semakin menambah semangat Motochika untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

"Ya, teruslah mendesah seperti itu...ah! suaramu seksi sekali!"

Gerakkannya semakin liar dan menggila, lenguhan dan desahan Masamune juga menggila. Masamune tak pernah menyangka kalau melakukan 'itu' dengannya akan senikmat ini.

Pinggul Motochika berhenti bergerak, mereka merubah posisi. Sekarang, Masamune yang di atas. Kini, mereka bergerak naik-turun. 'Milik' Motochika, menyentuh titik sensitif Masamune. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan, wajah Masamune memanas dan memerah, Motochika sangat suka memandangnya.

"Ah, nnhh, mmhh...!"

"Masamune...Masamune..." Motochika menyentuh kepala Masamune, di menarik kepalanya untuk mendekat, bibir mereka pun saling bersentuhan.

Gerakan di sana semakin cepat, ciuman mereka semakin dalam, beberapa menit kemudian mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

"Mm, mmm...aaahhh...!"

Dengan satu hentakkan, cairan putih dari 'milik' Motochika keluar di dalam tubuh Masamune. Penguasa Shikoku ini membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya yang lemas, dia juga berbaring di sebelahnya, Motochika pun segara memeluk Masamune.

"Motochika..."

"Ya?"

"Kau akan lama menginap di sini?" tanya Masamune, suaranya lemah.

"Mungkin. Jika kau memperbolehkanku tinggal di sini lebih lama," jawab pria mata satu kanan itu.

"Aku mengijinkannya, ko." Responnya cepat.

"Heee...sepertinya kau menyukai hubungan badan denganku, ya?" rayu Motochika, dia menyentuh dagu Masamune.

Wajah Masamune memerah persis buah _strawberry_ di ladang kebun Kojuuro. "Ti-tidak! Jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan segala sesuatu!"

"Hehe, sudahlah...sebaiknya kita tidur, kita 'kan besok mau 'bersenang-senang' lagi."

"Selain melakukan 'itu', aku ingin berkuda denganmu. Yah, sekedar _refreshing,_ juga menikmati sejuknya udara dari alam."

"Setuju."

"Ok."

Motochika menarik selimut, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan langsung tertidur pulas dengan saling berpelukan.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian.

Para bawahan Motochika, mulai bosan di Oshuu. Mereka selalu menyaran kan si Aniki untuk kembali ke Shikoku. Salah satu bawahannya juga selalu bertanya padanya seperti; 'Aniki tidak bosan di sini terus?' 'Aniki kangen rumah tidak?' 'Memang di Oshuu ada hal apa sih, sampai Aniki betah?'. Seperti itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan pada Motochika. Dan dia hanya menjawab 'Ada urusan yang sangat penting dangan Dokuganryuu'.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tak betah. Menurutnya, Dokuganryuu orang yang paling dirindukan –apalagi bogem mentahnya. Dia suka ekspresi kesal yang Masamune tunjukan, itu membuatnya semakin senang untuk menggodanya.

Dia tak ingin pulang. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, Motochika akan datang melamar Masamune. yah, berdoa saja ya, Motochika.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Oh my... saya mimisan pas ngetiknya. Akhirnya beres juga.**

 **Ok, di sini Motochikur eh, Motochika mesumnya overload(?) yah? Tapi entah, saya selalu suka ngebayangin kalo Motochika itu mesum-mesum sama genit ke Masamune, aahhaayyy. Dan Masamunenya saya buat Tsun-tsun, hehe.**

 **Terima kasih reader's yang sudah membaca! Maaf kalo OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, dan kurang memuaskan.**

 **Review, kritik, saran saya dengan senang hati menerimanya.**

 **See you!**


End file.
